Kamen Rider Talespin trailer
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: This is the trailer for the Kamen Rider and Talespin crossover coming soon. Enjoy.


[Cue 'Switch On' by _Anna Tsuchiya_.]

 **Wow wow wow (Fourze!) Wow wow wow (Ikou ze!)** (Shows a human putting on his Mountie hat before a flash transforms him into Kamen Rider Airstrike. Then shows a split screen of two humans, one slicking back his pompadour-style hair and the other was putting on a USAF peaked cap before a flash transforming both into Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider Meteor.)

 **Wow wow wow (OH YEAH!)** (Shows a grey hand pick up a red pilot's cap, a brownish orange hand picking up a sword and a brown hand picking up a grey device that looked like a glider before showing the entire cast in front of Higher for Hire.)

 **High School kara housouchuu burger katate hungry na everyday** (Shows Airstrike, Fourze, and Meteor in their civilian identities beside their Riders. Airstrike is an RCMP officer showing his badge, Fourze seemed to be still in high school or college and was slicking back his pompadour hairstyle and Meteor is a USAF officer giving a salute.)

 **Mada mada tarinai, yume wa large-size** (Shows Rebecca and Molly watching the Sea Duck fly off and shows Kit on his glider, surfing the clouds.)

 **Come on, Switch On!** (Shows Baloo with a face of determination, Don Karnage growling with a sword in his hand and Shere Khan with a face of silent anger before showing all three in a split screen.)

 **Retro future, Sonna no wa fusaiyou Omoitsuki image mirai he Blast Off!** (Shows Don Karnage turning around while holding Kit, who's struggling and the sky pirate sees Airstrike in mid-air in front of him, Fourze in his Rocket States performing the _Rider Tailspin Crusher_ and destroying a SHOCKER fighter jet and Meteor fighting SHOCKER combatmen with the Elec Switch and them blowing up after the final punch with Meteor's back turned.)

 **Koushiki nanka imi ga nai** (Shows all of Fourze's states in a split screen with Fourze in front of it, Meteor and Meteor Storm giving each other a salute and Super Airstrike raising his sword to the sky.)

 **Hito no hanashi dake de shitta ki ni naranai de kakan ni tough ni CHALLENGE** (Shows Wildcat being helped by Fourze to repair the Sea Duck as the human handed Wildcat a wrench, Meteor with Baloo and the USAF officer telling Louie a story or recollection and Airstrike talking with Rebecca, then shows the SHOCKER flag before showing a battalion of combatmen saluting, then shows Fourze in his Magnet States firing on SHOCKER combatmen before showing Fourze walking away from the explosion.)

 **Genkai nante bukkowashite yare jibun no te de (Wow wow wow Switch ON)** (Shows Airstrike sending a slashing wave at flying combatmen on jetpacks, destroying them. Fourze in his Fusion States with an orange rocket and a yellow drill performing the _Rider Fusion Drill Kick_ against a monster, destroying it before showing Meteor Storm fighting the combatmen with his staff and a combatman standing guard, Baloo taps its shoulder, the combatman turned around before getting sucker punched unconscious by the bear.)

 **Kinou yori step up** (Shows Airstrike and Don Karnage in Rider gear having a swordfight, their swords clashing a few times before they were closely facing each other with each trying to push the other back.)

 **Going gouin, my friends! Taikiken datte toppa shite** (Wow wow wow Switch ON) (Shows Meteor and Airstrike carrying Kit and Molly out of a burning building with Fourze in his Fire States putting out the fire with the help of firefighters before showing Fourze and Meteor performing the _Rider Super Electromagnetic Strike_ and them having their backs towards the explosions as it starts to rain, putting out the fire from the explosion.)

 **Tabidachi no COUNTDOWN** (Shows Fourze transformed into Cosmic States on the hood of the Sea Duck and lifting off from it after putting an astroswitch into the sword before giving a slash with the said sword.)

 **Tomaranai kura chou shigekiteki SCHOOL DAYS!** (Shows Fourze extending his hand for Don Karnage in which the red wolf accepts it and the two handshakes before showing Baloo on the ground with an injury to his side and blood trickling from his mouth and nose with the Riders in front of him and them facing and it zooms up to the main villain (revealed in fanfiction).)

 **Wow wow wow (Ikou ze!) Wow wow wow (FOURZE YAY!)** (Shows Baloo, Rebecca, Airstrike, Fourze and Meteor raising their glasses before giving a toast, then shows the cast and the Riders together in front of Higher for Hire before a picture of them is taken and the logo appears.)

['Switch on' ends.]

 **Kamen Rider Talespin**

 **Coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**

 **Do not follow, this will be deleted.**


End file.
